There For Me
by xXGoth LoliXx
Summary: A little NejiHina story so if you don't support Neji x Hinata then don't read it . Hinata plans to runaway from the Hyuga clan & Neji tries to stop her okay, I suck at summaries .


_**Okay yes, this story is NejiHina so if you don't like incest I suggest you stop reading now! I've tried to keep it in-character I apologize if there's a lot of OOC parts. This is my first NejiHina story.**_

_**Summary: Hinata is sick of being a part of the Hyuga clan, so she plans to run away. The only one who tries to stop her is her cousin...(okay so I suck at summaries lol).**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing; Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**_

Determined not to cry, Hinata kept her face like stone while her father berated her (yet again) in front of a few members of their clan. She didn't do exactly as well as she hoped in her latest mission & her father found out about it. After the show was over she stood up & made her way out, she could feel her cousin, Neji's eyes on her as she left. He was closer with her father & the clan lately, which she was happy about. Neji deserved it because after all, he's the most gifted Hyuga & he, not Hinata should be the heir to their clan. She made her way out of the Hyuga complex & decided to take a stroll around the village. When she walked past _Ichiraku Ramen _she saw Naruto walk out.

"Thanks guys!" he yelled, & then saw Hinata, "Hey Hinata! How you doing?" he asked, strolling over to her.

"I-I'm well thankyou Naruto." She answered quietly; she knew a lot of people thought she like him. But she just respected him & strives to be like Naruto, that's all.

"So whatcha doing out so late?" Naruto asked.

Hinata didn't want to tell him that she was contemplating running away from her family, she didn't want to burden Naruto with her problems, "Oh um, you know I was just going for a stroll & such." She answered, fidgeting.

Naruto just looked at her, "Yeah well, see ya around!" he said & walked off.

Hinata watched him go, then she thought about how good life would be if she wasn't with her family anymore. She could do what _she _wanted to do & not worry about the approval of the Hyuga elders or her father. That was it, she decided then & there that she was going to run away, she didn't care where-she just had to go. Sneaking back into the Hyuga complex, she made her way back to her house & snuck into her room. Once she quickly packed her things she snuck out. Just as she left the Hyuga complex, she felt a movement behind her.

Just as Hinata was about to activate her Byakugan, someone covered her mouth & put an arm around her & dragged her away from the Hyuga's front gate. Then when the person turned her around she saw it was Neji!

"What are you doing?" she asked, shocked to see that it was her cousin.

"Why are you running away?" Neji demanded, grabbing her shoulders & slightly shaking her, sounding really, really annoyed.

Hinata was shocked; she hadn't seen her cousin this angry since their fight in the Chunin exams, "Who's to say I'm running away?" Hinata shot back; she always got a little more confident around Neji.

"You should stop worrying about what Lord Hiashi thinks of you."

Feeling tears, Hinata hastily wiped them away-not wanting to cry in front of her cousin, "I'm just so sick of him criticizing me all the time! All I hear day in & out is 'You're so weak Hinata, if you were more like Hanabi you wouldn't be so useless. You're always dragging down your team mates Hinata." She mimicked her father, "I can't deal with it anymore!" she sobbed.

Neji (taking Hinata by surprise again) kissed her! She felt his lips press softly against hers & after a few moments of shock she settled into the kiss. After a moment, Neji pulled away, "Please don't go Hinata." He mumbled, "I want you to stay."

She stared at her cousin, not knowing what to think. He just kissed her! It was the last thing she expected from Neji-Neji! Always so serious & hardly ever shows his emotions! No wonder Hinata was overwhelmed at the moment! Without saying anything, Hinata stood up & made her way back to the Hyuga complex-Neji was right behind her. When she reached her house she turned back to her cousin & gave him a hug. Neither said anything & Hinata went inside. She was so grateful that she had Neji, always looking out for her & being there for her when she needed it most-even if she didn't expect him to.

_**I hope you all enjoyed it!**_


End file.
